Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Yellow Team
by Darkwing45
Summary: Leo has allows dreamed of the adventure and excitement that went into being in a rescue team. Unfortunately, he needs one more Pokemon in order to form a team. Erin doesn't remember anything, her friends, family, and life all have vanished from her memory. Will Leo be able to form a team and will Erin get back her memories? Base off Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue team.
1. Leo and Erin

**This story is based off the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue/Red team. I'm going to use some character and settings from these games but I'm not copying the plot or anything. So if you haven't played the games you can still read this, they'll be no spoilers in this. **

**Alright now that I have that out of the way please enjoy and don't forget to slap that favorite button.**

* * *

The glint of the blazing sun, the rich, loamy smell of spring engulf me. Something or someone embraces me smothering me with warmth and love. In this embrace I feel comfort. There's someone here, its holding me. I look up to see who it is but all I see is a blurry green.

"Why don't you sleep?" A voice whispers to me.

A puff of tiredness overcomes me and I begin to loom to the land of unconscious. I should sleep I've worked hard, I deserve it.

As I drift off I whisper to the mysterious being "I love you".

* * *

"H-hey! Please wake up"

_Where am I?_

_"_Please wake up, I need to know your alright"

I open my eyes a little, but quickly close them. It's too bright and light irrigated my eyes.I tried again, slowly this time, to open my eyes. I was met with a blurry shades of green and yellow. It takes awhile for my vision to focus. I saw that standing above me was a young cyndaquail, his eyes shined with worry.

"Ugh, where am I?"

"You're in Tiny Woods, I was picking berries when I stumbled upon your unconscious body. You scared me half to death."

_Tiny woods? I don't remember coming here._

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate trying to think of the last place I was at, but no how hard I thought I couldn't remember. In fact I couldn't remember anything: my friends, my family, where I was from, where I'd been; all vanished from my memory. All I could really think of is my name, Erin. I reached up to rub my now sore head when I felt something that wasn't right.

My head didn't feel right, it was hard and smooth. I moved my hand down my face and found that it felt the same. I looked behind the cyndaquail and saw a small puddle and I began to walk towards it.

"Hey, what's the matter? Where are you going?" the cyndaquail asked but I barely heard him. I was too busy starring at my reflection in disbelief.

"I'm a Cubone!" I cried out.

_Wait why is this shocking to me wasn't I always a Cubone. I can't even remember what creature I was prior to waking up._

The cyndaquail let out nervous laugh "Uh, yeah your a cubone. Is something wrong?"

Despite not remembering there was a feeling deep inside, telling me that I wasn't always a cubone.

"This may sound strange" I began to explain to the cyndaquail "But I can't remember anything, everything from my life is...gone." My voice started to crack and I felt panic rise in my guts as I voiced my problems "I have this feeling that I wasn't always a cubone".

The cyndaquail started at me, quizzically. He examined me for a while before finally saying "Well for one, of course you weren't always a cubone. No Pokemon is born a cubone".

"huh?"

"All cubone are originally kangaskhan. There's a very old tradition in where when a kangaskhan baby mother dies it takes the mother skull and becomes a cubone. Most kangaskans do this for two reasons. One, since a mother kangaskhan is typically share a close bond with their children, taking the skull is like a sign of respect for the decreased mother. Two, if a baby kangaskan no longer has the protection of its mother it's probably going to die so it becomes a cubone in order to protect itself."

I listen to him closely and intently. For some reason this story sounds familiar. Perhaps I was once a kangaskhan and had to do the same thing, but I'm not sure.

"As for the lose memory, the only explanation I have is you were affected by the natural dilemmas that have been happening recently"

I want to ask him so many things but I know this cyndaquail doesn't have the answers I want. So the biggest question I have in my head now is: what now? Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?

"Urh" the cydanquail says to fill the silence that I hadn't notice was there. "Well, listen cubone, I am not sure what has happen to you but don't panic I'm here to help you.

I looked at him shocked, _how'd he know I was panicking._

He smiled as if he somehow heard that too "I'm Leo by the way".

"Oh, I'm E-erin" I say, unsure of myself. I won't be surprised if that wasn't my name.

"Erin now that's a weird name for a cubone" Leo joked.

"Oh yea, you're the one to ta-" my sentence was interrupted by a high pitched screech.

"Help!" an unfamiliar voice called.

Leo immediately ran toward the shout, as he was half way through the clearing he turned back to me.

"Come on Erin someone in trouble".

Not sure what else to do I ran after Leo. The two of us ran through the woods as fast as our legs could carry us. Somehow I was able to keep pace with Leo and finally after avoiding bushes and leaping over boulders we found the Pokemon that gave out the cry for help. It was a full-grown Luxio, behind her was a terrified small shinx. The two were backed up against a cliff. Three golem were approaching them slowly.

"Listen lady we already told you, just give us the poke and we'll leave you alone" one of the golems said.

"I don't have it" The Luxio growled, then used Thunder on the golem who just spoken to her. But, of course, it didn't affect him.

"Oh, your in for it now" the golems all growled.

Intrinsically I ran toward the golem as the bone in my hand started to glow. When I got close I hit him the back making him yelp in surprise then fall to the ground. _Bone club_ the name echoed in my head. Leo wasn't far behind, he struck the second golem with a leer to lower his defense. The golem cried out the curled up a unleashed a roll out attack, but he was big clumsy, me and Leo easily dodged the attack. Once he uncurled I hit right below his head with another bone club, he fainted immediately. When we turned to the third golem he was already running away like a coward.

"Wow, you guys are amazing!" the little shinx cried out.

"Thank you two so much, things might have gotten ugly if it wasn't for you" the luxio.

I looked at Leo, who was slightly blushing and rubbing the back of his head "Oh, it was nothing"

"Nothing! You guys are the most amazing Pokemon I've every seen!" the shinx exclaimed.

The Luxio giggled slightly "Oh yes you two are very amazing. I'd thank properly but I said to those golems I have no money. But here have this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a blue berry. She dropped it into Leo's arms.

"Wow, an oran berry" Leo said then examined the berry.

The luxio nodded then picked up the over excited shinx by the scruff. With once last flick of her tail, the luxio walked away with the shinx in tow.

"I glad we were here to help her" Leo stated then looked down at the oran berry. After staring at it for awhile his light up as if he'd gotten an idea.

"Hey, Erin you got nowhere to go right?"

I nodded.

"I have a place for you to go if you listen to my offer"

"Offer?"

"Yea, you see ever since I was little, I've wanted to start my very own rescue team. Rescuing pokemon is in my blood, my father was a famous rescuer and I've always wanted to be one too. Unfortunately, I have been having problems with recruiting. A team needs at least two Pokemon to start-up. So would you Erin join my team?"

I looked done at my feet reluctantly. A few minutes ago I woke up as a cubone with no memory of my life. Now I was just asked by a guy I just met to join a team. I knew it was a huge commitment to join a team. I won't be able to go and try to look for answers to my life if I had to work for a team, but what else could I do?

"Y-you don't have to, you know" Leo said sounding disappointed.

I'm not sure if it was the adrenaline from the battle, the fuzzy feeling I got when luxio thanked us, or just feeling the energy radiating from Leo, but I enjoyed that rescue and I won't mind doing it for the rest of my life.

"No I want to join your team"

Leo gave out the biggest, most brightest smile "Ok, let me take you to the base.

* * *

**So, you like? If you did please review, I love feedback good or bad.  
**

**Also, if you didn't notice, I am going to be using uncannon logic in this story. Like the kangaskhan turning into a cubone theory. I hope you don't mind and see you next chapter.**


	2. The Team Base

**~Leo's POV~**

Was I dreaming or was this really happening. I had to pinch myself to make sure I hadn't just dozed off again. I'm not waking up so this must be reality. Erin, a Cubone I found unconscious in the Tiny Woods was going to join my rescue team! It feels this was all thanks to a huge coincidence. If I didn't pick berries today in tiny woods in the afternoon I would have a rescue team. Funny how life works like that, maybe it was destiny.

"Were almost here it's just over this hill". I told Erin once we were out of Tiny Woods.

Soon the soft muddy grass below our feet smoothed out and became a stone path. Up ahead I could see the brown wooden fence that surrounded the base. As the base came into sight I quicken my pace, I was very eager to show Erin the place. The two of us stood near the red mailbox and examined the hovel. I looked at Erin's face hoping to find awe in her expression but found nothing.

Not being able to hold it in I finally asked "So, what do you think?"

**~Erin's POV~**

"It's uh... it's cool" I lied. I didn't want to tell that the hut he called base looked unlivable.

The place was a mess, the entity base was made of wood. The was uneven and chopped short and sloppy. I could severely places where the wall had collapsed and was replaced by a wood plank, but hey its all I got. I felt immensely guilty when I looked at the cydanquail and saw disappointment in his eyes.

"It pretty impressive, did you build it yourself?"

"Yea after I left my parent's place I needed to live somewhere. Anyway I'm going to fill out the rescue team start-up form." Leo stated then went to the red mailbox we were standing next to.

He took out a piece of paper with the title 'Team Form' then walked inside, I followed curious to see the inside of the base. I expected the inside to be just as trashy as the outside but I was dead wrong. The inside was amazing! In each of the four corners there were nests with little decorations around each one. In the middle there laid a stone table with four stone chairs. On the far wall there was a huge golden chest and on the right wall was a stack of fire wood with a bag of berries leaning against the wood.

"Why four nests?" I asked.

"Well, a team can have a max of four Pokemon. I hoping we'll recruit two more Pokemon, the more the merrier." Leo explained. He sat himself onto one of the stone chairs and placed the piece of paper in front of him. I sat down directly across from him.

"Erin can you pass me that ink?" He asked then pointed the jar of ink that was near me. I slid it across the table and once Leo got it, he put the tip of his han into the black liquid. With his inked hand, he wrote on the paper.

'**Leader:** Leo**  
**

**Names: **Leo and Erin

**Species:**Cydaquial and Cubone

**Level:** Both 10**  
**

**Team name:'**

Leo stopped writing and looked up at me "We need a team name".

A team name, huh. I began to think then remembered my move Bone Rush was the strongest between the two of us. So including that into the name would make us sound stronger.

"Bone"

"Flame"Leo shouted at the same time.

I immediately closed my mouth. Since Leo was the leader it only made sense that the name be based off him instead of me. What was I thinking?

"Ok Team Boneflame it is"

What, was Leo being serious? I thought he was kidding but when I saw him write Boneflame after 'team name' I knew he was dead serious.

"Are you sure, team Boneflame is a very...unique name don't you think?" I asked.

"I know it is, that's why I like it" He replied then folded the paper back up and ran back outside with me following. He placed the paper gently back into the mail box, then flipped up the little flag on the side.

"Wow I can't believe this is happening, Erin you don't even want to know how long that form been sitting in my mailbox. Thank you so much Erin, I owe you big time."

"Thank me! I should be thanking you, if it wasn't for you I would be in Tiny woods wandering around aimlessly. I won't have roof over my head tonight if it wasn't for you" I say with great pride then give Leo a smile.

He smiles back, seeming relieved that I said that"You know Erin, I know that on our adventures we'll surely be able to recover your memory"

"You think so?"

"I know so, well it getting late before we hit the hay, want me to show you the Pokemon square?"

"Sure"

* * *

I was surprised to find that everyone in the square was nice and welcoming. Leo introduced me to everyone and in return all the Pokemon congratulated us on becoming a team. Leo didn't tell anyone about my memory lose which I was grateful of. The only Pokemon who made me feel uneasy was a Kangahgan that owned a storage unit. When she saw Leo she gave him a big smile. Once I came into her view she frowned and looked down at the baby in her pouch. She then looked back at me and gave my a sympathetic smile. It was a 'I'm sorry your mom died' smile which made me slightly uncomfortable, but other than that she was a very nice Pokemon. When we got home the sun had already set and the two of us went to bed. I thought I'd have trouble sleeping but surprisingly I slept like a rock.

In the dream the Kangaskhan from earlier appeared. Her eyes seemed to stare into my soul making feel guilty.

"How dare you wear that skull and forget your mother!?" she yelled though not with the voice she had earlier. Her voice was now metallic and monstrous.

"I'm sorry" I screamed at the top of my lungs but nothing came out. Suddenly the Kangashan vanished and the background turned into an array of colors. Towering above me was a white Pokemon with a green head and a flowing cape.

_Gardevoir!_

"Erin!"

I was snapped out of my dream and awoke on my nest with Leo above me.

"You OK?"he asked worriedly.

"Yea just a weird dream" I reassured him.

his expression lighten "Hey Erin guess what today is?"

"What?"

"Our first day as a rescue team."

* * *

**Aw! Only eight views :(. I hope posting this chapter will change that. Even if it doesn't I'm still going to write because I have great ideas for this story. Anyway please don't forget to review, follow, or favorite! I'll give you a cookie if you do!  
**


	3. The First Mission (part 1)

"Come on let's check the mail. Our team kit should be in by now" Leo said proudly and marched out the door.

Erin laid on her nest, hoping to get a few more minutes. Though she had sleep soundly the entire night before, she felt like that she never closed her eyes. Images from her nightmare flashed in her mind and won't leave.

"Come on Erin!" Leo called who was already outside. Erin sighed and followed him outside.

"Its here! Its here!" Leo shouted excitedly while jumping up and down

"Slow down, what's here?"

"Our team starter kit of course!" Leo stated as if it was obvious "Its right here in the mail." He then pulled a box out of the mailbox. He then removed the lid gingerly.

Erin's eyes were met with a pair of gleaming badges and a large bag. Leo took out the bag and slung it over his head. He then took out the two brown badges and handed one to Erin.

"These badge make us an official team, meaning that we can now go on mission." Leo peaked into the mailbox again "doesn't look like have any requests in the mail. Which isn't shocking since we just became a team." He opened the bag that was around him. Inside was a rolled up piece of paper "Oh good, we also have a wonder map. This will definitely come in handy during missions."

Erin didn't say anything instead see just studied the badge that was in her hands. It was egged shape and divided into two by a white line that stretched along the badge. In the middle of the line was a white circle (like a pokeball). The top half was painted a light creamy brown, while the bottom half was white. Two white wing-like sprouted from both sides of badge. As if it were able to fly away.

"Come on let's make our team official" declared Leo and walked back towards the base. He gently placed his badge on the left side of the entrance. Erin walked up to follow his lead but Leo stopped her.

"No Erin, you have to place your badge on the right side of the door. It's the rules." Erin nodded and placed her badge on the base. She was surprised to see it stick the wooden wall without any problems. No glue, no string shot, nothing! It just stuck to the wall. Erin backed up a bit so she could see the entire base with the two badges. When she looked at the whole thing she couldn't help but to feel something very unusually, pride. She now felt proud in the little shack, proud of herself, proud of her team. She looked over at Leo and could tell he felt the same pride. His head was held high and he stood up straighter while looking at the team base. She noticed small tears well up in his eyes, but he didn't dare release them.

"Come on, lets go on our first mission" Leo finally exclaimed.

Erin tipped her head confused "Didn't you say that we didn't get any missions in the mail."

Leo chuckled " Well yeah, no one requested our team. But there are pokemon that need assistance, we should go to the rescue board."

"Rescue board?"

Leo nodded "Yeah, its in the square. I'll explain more when we get there"

And so the two young pokemon ran to the Pokemon square which was only a few feet away from the base. They ran across the stone path to the other side of the square. Once they were out of the square the two were on a grass field that lead to a sharp cliff. Even though the two were meters away from the edge they could still hear the waves crash onto the rocky shore that was down below. Looking ahead, Erin saw something at the very edge of the cliff.

"Is that it up ahead?" Erin asked Leo. Leo nodded and began to walk towards it.

"Lillian, get back here!" A voice called out all the sudden.

Before Erin had the chance to realize what was happening her body collided with the ground. A huge weight was on her side keeping her down to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" exclaimed an unfamilar voice and the weight quickly got off Erin. Erin rub her now sore back while slowly getting up. She turned to see who had knocked her over.

It was the shinx that she meet yesterday at tiny woods. Before Erin or Leo could say anything her mother came running towards them.

"Lillian, how many times have I told you not to run off? Look what you did, I hope you apologized!" the Luxio said sternly to her daughter.

"Yes mama, I did. I was just going to the rescue board" Lilly tried to explain.

"You don't have a team Lilly, you can't go on rescues" Luxio said beginning to lose her temper.

"But I do mama, I started my own team"Lillian protested.

"Really? I don't see any team mates" Luxio pointed out.

Lillian tail dropped in defeat. "That's what I thought, come on let's go home".

Leo suddenly came between the mother and daughter.

"Maybe when your older you can join our team" Leo suggested. Lilly immediately perked up while her mother just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe" Luxio repeated "Now lets go home, sorry to bother you guys again" and with that she dragged her little shinx home.

Leo smiled then went back to walking to the rescue board.

"Why did you let her join?" Erin asked.

"Well, we do need more team members in the future and shinx are known to be strong electric types." then Leo giggled a bit "Plus she reminds me of me when I was younger."

Finally the two pokemon were face to face with the rescue board. Erin surveyed all the papers that were pinned onto the board. Leo picked up one piece of paper that had 'for beginners' printed in bold letters.

"Wanna do this one?" Leo asked.

"Sure, can yo read it?"

"Dear rescue teams" Leo began "Recently a group of bullies have been picking on me and my friends. One day the leader of the bullies, Prinplup, took my beloved shell. He told me that he hid it in a place called amp plains. I can't go there, it's full of electric types! Please help, I have a reward for whoever finds it. Sincerely oshawatt."

Leo put down the letter then looked back at me "Well come on, we're off to Amp plains".

* * *

**A big thank you to anyone who reviewed or followed this story. You make me so happy! Anyway, please don't forget to leave a review and following/favoriting this story also helps. See you next time :).  
**


End file.
